And I wish that you were here with me tonight
by HannahBoltForever
Summary: My first fic! Just a simple, Liv and Maddie one shot. Liv is back from filming Space Werewolves and finds out that Maddie missed her even more than she realized. No twincest, just sister fluff :)


Liv had been out of town for a month and a half filming Space Werewolves. This was obviously nothing compared to the four years she was gone filming Sing It Loud, but all the same, she missed Maddie and Maddie missed her. To make matters worse for Maddie, she wasn't at the Junior Olympics as she had planned to be after tearing her ACL. Sure, she was starting to heal and would hopefully be able to play basketball again in the near future, but to leave so soon for the Junior Olympics would be pushing it too hard. She just had to hang out by herself and wait for Liv to come home.

After having to reschedule and add filming days, Liv was never sure of an exact day when she'd come home. Thus, neither was her family. When they finally yelled the final "cut" and she was back off to Steven's Point, she didn't want to tell Maddie. She wanted to surprise her.

After the long flight, Liv snuck in the house through the back. She said hi to Joey and Parker, who were outside, and called her parents telling them about the plan. All that was left to do was to sneak up on Maddie. As usual, she was sitting on the couch watching a basketball game.

"Hey, Maddie, whatcha watchin'?" Liv asked from behind the couch.

"Oh, hey Liv, just tonight's game. It'll be over soon." Maddie responded, not processing the fact that her twin was back. It took her another moment to comprehend what was going on.

"Liv!? LIV!"

Maddie bounded off the couch and gave her twin a hug.

"What are you doing home?"

"Space Werewolves is finally done! But I didn't wanna tell you, I wanted to surprise you. Surprise!"

Maddie chuckled.

"So, you wanna come upstairs and help me unpack?" Liv asked. Maddie saw six pink suitcases behind her. Liv, being the fashionista she was, was never a light packer.

"If by help you, you mean watch you unload thirty pairs of shoes into our closet while I sit on my bed, then sure!" Maddie responded sarcastically.

The sisters laughed, hooked arms, and headed upstairs.

It took a good hour, but Liv managed to unpack all of her luggage with some of Maddie's help while the two caught up. Liv told Maddie some secrets about the movie and Maddie told her what she had been doing to pass the time since she'd left, such as her dates with with Diggie.

Liv closed her last suitcase with a loud sigh.

"Well, now that that's all over, _I _need to see if my latest interview is up online." said Liv. "Mind if I use your computer?"

"Wait, Liv, no!"

Maddie was too late. Liv had already opened her laptop, only to see the Sing It Loud series finale paused at approximately halfway through.

Liv looked at her twin in flattery.

"You were watching the Sing It Loud finale!?"

Maddie hesitated.

"Finale…yep…I was." she laughed, hoping Liv would drop the subject.

Liv gave her a suspicious grin and proceeded to look at Maddie's internet history.

"Liv, no!"

It was full of Sing It Loud episodes. In fact, when Liv opened it in full, she saw that Maddie had rewatched the entire series.

"Maddie, why were you watching so much Sing It Loud?" Liv asked, still flattered, but curious.

Maddie looked at the ground and rubbed her arm.

"Because…" she glanced up at Liv. "I missed you."

Liv was still flattered, but still a bit concerned.

"Maddie, if you missed me so much, why didn't you just call me?"

The two sat down on Liv's bed.

"I don't know, I mean…" Maddie made no eye contact with Liv. "Why would you want to talk to your boring, basketball playing sister when you can schmooze it up with Hollywood stars?"

Liv smiled sincerely at Maddie.

"Maddie, even if I was doing a movie with _Jennifer Lawrence_, I would still choose you over her any day."

Maddie laughed.

"You're just saying that because I'm your sister."

Liv put her hand on Maddie's hand.

"No."

Maddie looked at Liv.

"I'm saying that because you're my best friend."

Maddie smiled at her sister.

"I love you, Liv."

"I love you, too, Mads."

The two shared a long, tight hug.

"And if that's not enough to prove it to you," Liv began as she let go of Maddie. "Take a look at this!"

Liv flipped open her laptop to Maddie. Maddie could wonder why she hadn't gotten out her own laptop to look up the interview, but something grabbed her attention more in that moment.

"The entire last season of the Porcupine games?"

"I missed you, too, Mads." Liv smiled at Maddie. "Even though I have absolutely no idea what's going on in any of these, it's still fun to see scoring a ton of…whatever they're called."

Maddie laughed. Liv could tell she felt flattered as well. Maddie walked back over to her bed.

"So, do you wanna watch something?" she asked Liv.

"Well, I've kind of had my fill of sports."

"And I've had enough singing and dancing."

Liv gasped.

"Oooh! Fantastilicious idea! We can watch both…High School Musical!"

Maddie laughed.

"Sure, why not?"

The two enjoyed the rest of their night together, no longer as embarrassed to show one another how they felt. They knew no matter what that they'd always be sisters by chance, friends by choice.


End file.
